


toy soldiers

by fairyeyes



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Gold & Silver & Crystal | Pokemon Gold Silver Crystal Versions
Genre: F/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3174500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fairy that taunted him; but he couldn’t dwell on her. He was a hunter. The hunter found other things to hunt – more strength, more power, and more faith. Not in the game he hunted but in himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	toy soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> (Repost) I throughly enjoy writing in Silver's point of view but oh, how well did I write it? Please let me know if I suck or if I rock at it. :D

**toy soldiers**

Silver glanced out in the distance as he stared into the ocean of Olivine City on one of the ports. The cold wind blew in his hair but he didn’t notice it. He couldn’t notice. His mind was focused on something else. A certain trainer occupied his mind. A certain brunette who had pigtails with a team with incredible strength danced around in his head day and night.  
  
She danced in his head like she was a fairy. A mystical creature who taunted him to capture her; to reach to her level and he was the hunter – someone who had to tease him. To torture him – the only way a mystical creature could taunt the hunter.  
  
What piqued his interest in her was her determination; determination to defeat him and anyone who stood in her way. Every time he tried to push her from her pedestal that she walked so proud on, she would prove to him that she deserved to be on that pedestal. She would have the gall to prove Silver wrong. No one proved Silver wrong. He tried and he tried to gain the strength to beat her but he never could. He was forced to grow to admire her determination.  
  
Strength; physical strength, Silver knew he had it. He knew he could overcome her. However, while he would steal, while he would lie, while he probably wouldn’t hesitate to lift a gun to kill, he could never bring himself to overpower her – in the sense; he never wanted to overrule her. He never wanted, not like he could, to control her because she had something he needs to gain. Something he has to gain for himself – strength of the heart. Without an effort, it seemed, she proved time and time again that while she was one of small stature and of little physical strength, she was not a force to be reckoned with.  
  
Faith; Silver never understood why she had faith in her weak Pokémon at first. He thought they were all strong at first and it was up to him as a trainer to harness that strength. However, even though her team seemed the weakest of the weak, he was surprised how easy it was to overpower him. How could she have known that she was going to win despite the obvious odds against her?  
  
“I believe in you, Chu!” she yelled at her Ampharos during one of their many battles.  
  
Silver had snorted at the remark back when he was haughtier. He had thought,  _What a weak girl. How could she think she could beat me? The son of Team Rocket? The very one who will destroy them?_  
  
Her faith did not go unanswered. The Ampharos that seemed weak easily defeated his team. She did not have to switch out her Pokéballs. After the battle, after Silver tried to put together what happened, he heard her mumble something to the effect of staying strong.  
  
“Please stay strong!” she murmured, “We’ll be at the Center soon!”  
  
Infuriated, Silver tried to force her out of his mind – but it didn’t work. She came back. She came back to taunt him like a mystical creature. A fairy that taunted him; but he couldn’t dwell on her. He was a hunter. The hunter found other things to hunt – more strength, more power, and more faith. Not in the game he hunted but in himself.   
  
The day he saw her in the black sweater with the R across her young chest – that was the day he almost lost faith. He didn’t realize when he gained it but when he saw her – he had to push her. He couldn’t believe that she almost turned against everything she didn’t know she stood for. Everything he wished she stood for.  
  
But when she told him the truth, words couldn’t express his relief. More relieved than he imagined at first. He didn’t realize when he fell in love with her. When did the fairy give him magic dust on him? When did the hunter fall in love with his prey?  
  
Silver was much better than that. But he had to let it go. The girl made her choice – she was going to further herself into the Elite Four. She was going to become the next champion. After that, what else was she going to do? Silver did. She was going to train more and more. He wanted to admit to her that she’s just as obsessed with power and strength as he was. Her way was only more innocent because she used faith. She used strength. And she used determination.  
  
The pain in his heart was almost too much to bear but he never showed it on his face. Even after all the lessons she taught him, Silver didn’t want her to fall into the dark path he once walked on. She was getting closer to it but there was no way to stop her. He used every ruse he could think of – to help him defeat Team Rocket, to get her to help him. Anything to help herself – anything to protect her from the darkness.  
But she chose that path.  
  
“Let me go, Silver!” she had said to him. “Let me go to Victory Road. I don’t understand… Why don’t you want me to go to the Elite Four? Don’t you want a better challenge? Don’t you want to see me become something great?”  
  
“ _You’re too much of a challenge_ ”, he wanted to say. “ _To gain your heart is a challenge. You’re already great to me!_ ”  
  
He could never say that because he never will have the strength to. He had to let her go. The bitter smell of the ocean wafted in his nostrils as he looked down in the ocean.  
  
He mumbled a lyric. A lyric he heard at one point in his life but he just couldn’t remember. He had to let it go.


End file.
